Kill the Self-Pity (Slovenčina)
by Fulmination
Summary: Jeden rok po konci vojny Kurome je traumatizovaná a vždy sledovaná vizií posledného človeka, ktorého zabila. Vedela, že je zlá a proste mala nechať to červenovlasé dievča zabiť ju. Ona si takto nezaslúžila zomrieť. Napriek tomu, náhodné stretnutie s jedným z posledných živých členov Night Raidu by mohlo dať obom útechu, ktorú potrebujú.


**Kratičký príbeh, lebo som už príliš dlho nenahadzoval nič. Myslím, že sleduje ten canon celkom dobre, pretože ak ste prečítali mangu, tak viete, že Kurome bola nakoniec veľmi traumatizovaná. Ak ste ju neprečítali, tak radím vám, aby ste to urobili, pretože je veľmi rozdielna od tej anime-verzie.**

 **Mimochodom, používam tu ten starý spelling mena Mine (ktorý bol Mein) len na to, aby som to mohol trocha lepšie skloňovať. To neznamená, že som to aj tak správne urobil, ale posnažil som sa. Skloňovanie takých neslovanských mien je pre cudzincov ako ja veľmi náročné :). Nech sa páči!**

 **Pozor: Nevlastním Akame ga Kill.**

 **Kill the Self-Pity**

Neočakavaný zvuk v noci a trasenie z postele prudko zobudili Wavea. Nepotreboval pozerať sa okolo seba na to, aby našiel príčinu hluku, už vedel čo to bolo dokonca predtým než si otvoril oči. Unaveným vzdychom si sadol na posteli a skoro zo zvyku vzal do rúk krútiacu a fikajúcu Kurome. Mala ďalšiu nočnú moru. Vojna skončila už pred jedným rokom, ale napriek tomu sa to ešte stále dialo každá noc bez výnimky.

Roztriasol ju jemne, hovoriac jej že všetko je v poriadku kým sa pomaličky nezobudila. Po tom čo si uvedomila kde sa nachádza pozrela nahor do jeho očí a začala sa ospravedlňovať cez slzy za to, že ho ešte raz zobudila, že je taká zlá a že mu robí život takým ťažkým. Wave sa ani nepokusil niečo povedať. To vždy bolo to prvé, čo robila a už ani nepotrebovala počúvať, že mu to vôbec nevadilo a že pre ňu by zostal celá noc hore, ak to by bolo potrebné. To všetko bolo už jasné.

Plakala mu na hrudi o duchoch, ktorí jej nedávajú pokoj, idúci si každá noc po nej, pretože je netvor a si nezaslúži žiť po všetkej smrti, ktorú spôsobila. Pošepkala, že je čas, aby sa k nim pridala.

Wave to všetko poprel isto a pokojne, ako vždy. Hovoril jej, že nie je netvor, ale žena s dobrým srdcom, ktorá sa poučila z všetkého, čo sa jej stalo a je už na ceste v ústrety lepšiemu a pokojnejšiemu životu. Všetko zvyšné je len v jej hlave.

"Ale sú tam, nevidíš ich?" pozerala sa mu vydesene cez plece.

Tam boli všetky jej obete, sa na ňu pozerali obviňujúco a čakali na to, aby dostala svoju odplatu. A pred všetkými stálo to dievča s tými červenými vlasmi. Vždy tam s tým jej posmevačným úsmevom. Kurome sa ani nenaučila jej meno.

Wave sa pozrel unavene po prázdnej izbe a skúsil ju upokojiť, že nie je tam nikto, ale ona pokračovala v pozeraní sa za ním a trvala na tom, že naozaj je.

"Kurome, pozri sa na mňa." premiestnil jej tvár takto, aby jej oči padli do jeho. "Nie je tu nikto, sme len my. Musíš to prijať."

Pritúlila sa k nemu a zatvorila si oči pri snahe o to, aby sa zbavila vízií, a aby nevenovala pozor všetkým hlasom okolo seba. Ale prečo to červenovlasé dievča vždy mlčalo? Ibaže stála tam s tým jej ľútostivým úsmevom...

Nakoniec sa jej dýchanie stalo pokojnejším a Wave pochopil, že usnúla. Značne rýchlejšie ako v iných nocí. Premiestnil ju spät do jej strane postele a pozeral sa na ňu tak dlho, ako mohol dovtedy kým aj on nezaspal. Netušil ale, že sny čiernovlasého dievčaťa ešte neskončili.

Nachádzala sa na slnečnom pole blízko k malému lesu, kde sa pre ňu odohrávala známa scéna. Červenovlasé dievča behalo cez pole keď výstrel zbrane jej odtrhol prste ľavej ruky. Zhíkla a skúsila sa transformovať, ale meč jej odrezal pravú ruku predtým, než ďalší výstrel sa vrezal do jej hrude, ukončujúc ju. Padla na zemi s tvárou pozerajúcou sa k nebu so zmesou prekvapenia a strachu. Minulá Kurome sa priblížila a pozrela na ňu zhora s povŕhnaním.

"Nie! vykríkla prítomná Kurome, pozerajúca bezradne z boku. "Nerob to! Ľutujem! Veľmi ľutujem! Prisahám, že už nie som taká! Nie som..."

"Nie si?" prišiel spoza jej hlas.

Otočila sa a uvidela to červenovlasé dievča stojacé pred ňou, živá a zdravá, s akosi zvedavým výrazom. Scéna z minulosti stála za nimi ako zamrznutá.

"Ty...mi hovoríš?" opýtala sa Kurome prekvapene.

"Mhm."

Okamžite jej chcela povedať niečo, ospravedlniť sa o poľutovať, ale nič jej neprichádzalo na um. Čo vôbec mohla vysvetliť?

"Ľutuješ za to, že si ma zabila?" opýtalo sa aj to druhé dievča prerušujúc jej zmätok.

"Áno, veľmi..."

"Prečo? Veď ja som ťa prvá skúsila zabiť." odpovedala veselo. "Všetko je v poriadku, takto sa to robí."

"Teda nie je to pravda, že ma nenavidíš?"

"No nie, prečo by som?"

Nastala ďalšia krátka doba mlčania.

"Však ty si prežila a ja nie. Nemrhaj si život vinením sa o tom. Buď šťastná!" usmiala sa a otočila sa, aby odišla, ale Kurome ju zastavila.

"Počkaj! Ako...ako sa voláš?"

Odpoveď počula v svojej mysli presne predtým, než to druhé dievča vymizlo.

"Volala som sa Chelsea."

...

Kurome vstúpila nasledujúce ráno do kuchyne trejúc si oči.

"Ahoj!" pozdravil ju Wave. "Dobré ráno!"

"Ahoj."

Všimla si niečo na podlahe a zdvihla to. Bola to lízanka.

"Spadlo ti to?" spýtala sa Waveovi.

"Nie. Možno je niektorej zo sestier."

Pozrela na lízanku na chvíľu zamyslene a otvorila ju. Bola červená. Dala si ju do úst.

"Si v pohode?" opýtal sa Wave prichádzajúc vedľa nej.

"Mhm..."

Bozkal jej čelo vraviac, že ide urobiť raňajky. Kurome išla pri jednom z okien a pozrela von s lízankou ešte v ústach. Mala nápad.

...

Zastavila pred hrobom, na ktorom bolo napísané "Chelsea" s kyticou kvetov v rukách. Práve sa ich chystala položiť dole, keď sa spoza nej počul hlas.

"Čo za drzosť, aby si prišla sem."

Mein prišla bližšie a s jedinečným chladným pohladom smerom k nej dala svoje vlastné kvety na hrobe. Práve urobila to isté pre svoju milú väčšiu sestru Sheele a teraz bol čas pre tú druhú. Ona, ktorá ju niekedy tak veľa otravovala, ale ktorá jej už chýbala viac ako si ktokoľvek vedel predstaviť.

"Vieš, že nezostalo z nej veľa, čo pochovať, nie?" Ale keďže tvoji kamaráti urobili s jej telom takú skvelú prácu, museli sme sa zmieriť s tým, čo sme našli."

Kurome sa pozerala na zem bez toho, aby niečo povedala.

"Zabila by som ťa práve teraz a ani nepotrebujem na to Teigu. Ale to neurobím. Vieš prečo?" jej tón bol pokojný, nezdvihla ho, ale každé slovo sa cítilo ako ľad.

Ale aj tak nedostala odpoveď.

"Lebo chcem, aby si počas celého svojho života nosila tú vinu."

Kurome vytrela oči predtým, než si zdvihla hlavu, aby pozrela to druhé dievča.

"Ďakujem." povedala jednoduchučko.

Mein pozdvihla obočie.

"Ďakuješ mi? Za čo?"

"Za to, že si čestná. Všetci iní mi hovoria, že proste sa to tak stalo, že to bolo kvôli okolnostiam a nie mojou vinou. Už ma to unavuje počúvať. Viem dobre, že ja by som mala byť tam vnútri a nie ona." postavila si kvety dole vedľa tých Meiny a otočila sa, aby odišla.

"Počkaj!" Mein dala svoju ruku na jej pleci a Kurome sa zastavila.

Potrebovala trocha času na to, aby sama pochopila ako vyjadriť to, nad čím rozmýšľala. Musela ale povedať niečo, pretože to bola posledná reákcia, ktorú očakávala po svojich krutých slovách. Nemohla proste nechať svojho bývalého nepriatela, aby odchodila, aspoň nie predtým, než nevedela naisto či jej pocity boli skutočné.

"Ľutuješ?" napokon položila jednoduchú otázku a počkala pozorne reákciu druhého dievčaťa.

"Komu to vadí?" mrmlala Kurome a sa ešte raz pokúsila o odchod, ale ruka Meiny ju držala na jej mieste.

"Mne to vadí, lebo si tu. Musím to vedieť."

Ona si povzdychla a ju pozrela smútne, potom prikývla.

"Áno, naozaj. Vrátila by som ju, keby som mohla. Aj všetkých iných tiež..."

Mein porozmýšľala na chvíľu. Bez ohľadu na to aká úprimná vyzerala Kurome, jedna časť jej stále ju chcela urobiť niečo príšerné. Minulosť sa tak ľahko nezabudá. Ale toto sa netýkalo jej a nevadilo čo chcela ona. Bolo dôležité to, čo by chcela Chelsea.

"Myslím, že ona by ti prepáčila." potvrdila Mein skôr pre seba.

"To som už počula..."

"Ale nie odo mňa." prerušila ju, už hovoriac úplne jej. "Ja som poznala Chelsea. Bavila sa so všetkým, nebolo nič, čo neznášala a nikdy neprechovávala nenávisť. Taký človek bola. Tak som jej..za to...závidela..." pošepkala cez zaťané zuby. "Ja nenávidím veľa vecí."

Pravda, bez ohľadu na to ako chcela byť ako svoja mŕtva kamarátka, nebola ona a tá časť jej, ktorá sa chcela pomstiť Akaminej sestre by asi nikdy nezmízla. Ale v tomto prípade musela prekonať pocity, lebo Mein súčasne videla, že Kurome nebola ako Seryu. Mala srdce a svedomie, aj keď to celkom neskoro zístila.

Keď uvidela, že to druhé dievča sa ešte raz pokúšalo nájsť vhodné slová, Kurome sa rozhodla spomenúť niečo, čo by sa pravdepodobne nikoho iného nespýtala.

"Ak si ju poznala...tak povedala by, že je to v pohode, lebo ma ona prvá skúsila zabiť? Povedala by mi, že by som mala byť šťastná, že som ešte živá, namiesto toho, aby som sa za to vinila?"

Mein bola prekvapená náhlou a divne konkrétnou otázkou. Na chvíľu sa spýtala sama seba či sa Kurome jej nejakým spôsobom predsa len neposmieva, ale vážny výraz druhého dievčaťa ukazoval iné.

"Tuším, že...by to povedala, áno. Kde si to počula?"

Ale Kurome ani nepočula otázku. Len zízala voči hrobu niekoľko metrov od nich šokovane. Dá sa, že to nebol iba seň? Bola to skutočná Chelsea ktorá jej hovorila?

Mein luskla prstami pred jej tvárou, čo ja hneď vytiahlo z tranzu. Roztresla si hlavu mumlajúc nejaké nezrozumiteľné ospravedlnenie, pričom si Mein len povzdychla.

"Počuj..." zdvihla ruku, aby ju umlčala. "Máš druhú šancu, to je všetko. Využi ju. Ak naozaj chceš poctiť Chelsea, tak to je to, čo môžeš urobiť. Ukáž, že si zaslúžiš žiť."

So svojim vlastným posledným pohladom voči hrobu, Mein sa otočila a odišla. Nemala čo iné povedať.

Kurome, na druhej strane, zostala tam ešte skoro minuta, kým neporozumela poslanii. Nebol to iba seň, nevedela ako, ale bola si tým istá. Úsmev Chelsea z jej sní nebol ľútostivý alebo ustipačný. Bol teplý a povzbudzujúci. Ona chcela, aby Kurome pokračovala v živote.

Zrazu jej napadlo niečo, čo ju prinútilo vrátiť sa pri hrobe. Vytiahla z vrecka lízanku a položila ju vedľa kvetov. Zostala tam ešte len na pár sekúnd a potom nakoniec odchodila, aby spala pokojne prvýkrát za jeden rok.

Bez jej vedomosti sa Mein pozerala na všetko zdaľeka. Prikyvla so schválením pri poslednej činnosti čiernovlasého dievčaťa. Kým stála tam uprostred mäkkého vánku sa neočakávane pocítila takto, akoby ju dve ruky ľahko a jemne objímali, hneď predtým, než uvidela iba kúsok z niečoho červeného.

"Bolo to čo si chcela?" spýtala sa vzduch, akoby očakávala odpoveď.

Keď sa nič viac neudialo si ibaže zatvorila oči, aby si pochutnala ten teplý pocit kým nevyschol.

"Odpočívaj v pokoji, sestrička." pošepkala Mein a, bez viacerých slov, tiež odišla.


End file.
